The present invention relates to a door brace adapted to increase securance against unwanted or unauthorized use or entry through a door. The door brace may be used alone or in addition to any lock or latch the door may conventionally have.
While at home or while traveling and staying at motels and hotels, it is an added comfort to be able to insure against unwanted or forced entry into a room where one is staying. This is particularly significant to the elderly or handicapped who often are unable to defend themselves against physical attack, robbery, and the like.
Door braces have generally been previously suggested. U.S. Pat. No. 467,589 to Finegan discloses a door securer consisting of a hollow cylindrical casing. A pointed rod having a threaded butt extends from one end of the casing, and a pronged rod extends from the other end of the casing.
U.S. Pat. No. 503,536 to Hales describes a door securer of two or more sections united by suitable joints so that the sections can be folded together.
U.S. Pat. No. 790,653 to Notthoff also relates to a door securer comprising a jointed prop having a section that may be longitudinally adjusted.